


Light, shade and dusk

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Jeff Beck - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, Whitesnake (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Emotional landscapes, Established Relationship, Exploring different kinds of love, Homesickness, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Poetic, relationships, wandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: What is love?
Relationships: David Coverdale/Jimmy Page, Jeff Beck/Jimmy Page, Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Light, shade and dusk

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be said.

Robert had eyes like water that runs through your fingers and never stays still. And he acted like water, he was always looking for change, never settled down. They shared a lot of great moments at first. He was bright as the sky in the middle of pleasant summer day when you feel young, full of dreams and energy. Jimmy enjoyed doing things with him, testing the waters, changing roles, trying out different masks. With him Jimmy felt always thirsty. No one can live without water and Jimmy drunk him passionately untill Robert had nothing to give, untill his sparkling joyful ocean went dry and the fish died, suffocated on the dry shore. He thought that delta wouldn't be full again but there came the waves and smashed him with despair and anger. Jimmy never swam and he went to the deep, let his ship be destoyed and consumed by raging blue ocean that left him with his hands empty and water in his lungs.

  
David had eyes like old good whiskey that makes you warm up and loose. It helps you forget but it cannot really cure your sore soul. He was always consoling, kind and patient. Ready to assist, offering to submit. At the beginning it was nice and fun yet not enough to keep his interest focused. Jimmy used to gulp whiskey so much it left no more taste on his tongue and he decided to quit his drinking habit, switch. He was drunk for years, 24/7 and it started to bother him. Spirit would make you feel great, powerful and the next day you still feel blue and helpless and hungover. 

  
Jeff's eyes are more of London in the morning. Most busy hours when everyone is on rush. Cold, grey, misty, crowded, sometimes so dear, sometimes so uncomfortable to be there. Jeff never hesitated to spit the truth in his face and still he did it because he cares. Sometimes Jimmy hates London, the streets feel too boringly familiar, people seem rude and the weather is hardly enjoyable but he grew up there, his roots will always remain in that city. Sometimes he goes for travel and finds himself sighing in homesickness and dreaming about it. And how easy he feels stepping out of the airport on the soil that belongs to him, breathing air he used to breath, seeing familiar faces, hearing the language he spoke. It gives him safety and pride. He lived long life full of glorious shine and dark downs but between them there is comforting dusk. In the light he could glow or go blind, in the dark he could hide when he's tired of too much glare however Jimmy knew that the dusk is the best time for him. There he belongs. 


End file.
